Vampire Days
by BloodyUchihaPast
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire, almost ready to fulfill his goal, he only needs to complete his lastmission. What is it? Finding a MATE! SasuXNaru, Yaoi, M Rated, Spoilers
1. The Final Mission

**YAOI, PROBABLY GONNA CONTAIN LEMONS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

A/N: Ok, this is m 1st story in fan fiction. Also my first yaoi sory, and probably gonna be my

first lemon.

Sasuke is a vampire, almost ready to fulfill his goal, he only needs to complete his last

mission. What is it? Finding a MATE!!! SasuXNaru, Yaoi, M Rated, Probably Lemons, Spoilers

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Uchiha Sasuke walked through the streets in Konohagakure for the first time in 17 years. He had the same feeling a 3-year-old would have when investigating a new toy, except in a more mature way. Going towards his new temporary home, he thought about what had happened in the last couple of days.

--------Flashback---------------- 

"Sassssuke-kun, I have a new mission for you," a pale looking man hissed.

Sasuke bowed. This was gonna be his last mission as a subordinate.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama". He was prepared to do anything to get his vendetta against an Akatsuki member. And he was gonna become one of those legendary Akatsuki members, just for the sake of it.

But that was far more easily said than done. Being in the Akatsuki was like being a god or goddess. You were the strongest of them all. One of eleven everyone feared. Our Uchiha had gone through hardships of all kinds, and only survived out of will and natural power, being from a supernaturally powerful clan.

"This will be your last mission as my student….."

"I know"

"……so do it carefully"

"Hai"

"Kabuto will explain what you have to do"

With this Orochimaru left and Kabuto came in the room.

"Well, congratulations for going this far, Sasuke-kun, we will surely miss you"

_-Like if- kabuto though_

"In this mission, you have to go to the surface and find a mate. We would prefer if it was

a girl, but it's alright if you choose to be someone's uke."

"WTF!!! YOU THINK I'M HOMOSE-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun. It's just that if you want that, you can have it.

Anyway, after you get your mate, Open this scroll" Kabuto said handing

Sasuke a scroll with the kanji for home in it "and with some of your blood

Use it like a summoning jutsu."

"Hai"

Even though the boy seemed normal, he was really stupefounded. He had never

Liked girls, even less boys. They had always been so annoying, always flirting with him,

but he didn't even glance their way. He looked at them with the same eyes, seeing them

as weak people that would only get in his way. But noooo, he was supposed to mate with one!

not only that, it had to be a mortal! This was an outrage! Sasuke's eyes became sharingan eyes,

happening without his consciousness, which only meant he was **REALLY** angry. His

sharingan eyes were full of hatred, angster, confusion, and intent to kill.

"Now now, no need to get angry with me…look at the bright side,you'll get to experience a new kind of pleasure…"

"PERVERT, IF YOU'RE SUCH A PERV., WHY DON'T YOU GET SHIZUNE AND SCREW HER?" Sasuke shouted, with sarcasm in his voice.

Kabuto was always reading Icha Icha Paradise, so it was no wonder he would sya that.

"Great Idea, Sasuke-kun! I'll go ask her right now!"

In a blink of an eye, Kabuto disappeared. In 10 seconds he came back, panting.

"She said yes! OMG! I need to find a dress! Wait..did I just say that out loud?"

Sasuke nodded.

Kabuto blushed. "Oopsie! BTW, you have two months" with that Kabuto ran off to his room to find ….a dress???

Sasuke stood there stupefounded because of wha he had heard.

--------End of Flashback------- 

No wonder the mission sounded slightly easy at first. Just finding a mate would be easy….

but not being able to use his own powers was kinda hard. Sasuke couldn't transform, move

faster than light, elevate things with his mind, nor any of the things he normally could do.

But that wasn't the worst thing…he had to eat everything wit at least a drop of blood in it, and he

couldn't go hunting!!! No more delicious blood fests!!

All he knew was that he had to attend this high school. He had to attend classes and do everything any other high schooler did so no one would get suspicious.

Orochimaru had given him an apartment and a car, plus $2,000 dollars he got from his victims.

Yet, Sasuke was clueless on how to act or behave as a normal human. He hadn't dated before, spending all of his life with Orochimaru.

When he got home, he settled all of his things in place. He only knew that because he had read it in a book.

_-Wait, I only have 1 outfit-_

He grabbed his wallet and ran out of his house.

_-Where should I go, I guess I'll ask my neighbor-_

He walked toward his neighbor's house. Sasuke sniffed the air. Something distracted him.

It was the smell of, the smell of Blood. Instantly, Sasuke got the urge to have it, and started getting paranoic. Out of the blue, he saw a hand come towards him and slap him.

"Calm down, Sasuke, we wouldn't want someone to discover your secret, would we?"

Sasuke looked up. Standing in front of him was a tall man with grey hair. A sweat headband covered his left eye.

"You're…you're…"

"Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you. I was told you would come to the surface and given a task to watch ove you."

Sasuke remembered Orochimaru had said something about a mentor.

"How can you resist the lust for blood so easily?"

"Years of practice, Sasuke. I was told you were and Uchiha, so you have the Sharingan eyes? Those eyes make it easier for you to control yourself, but that's after some practice. If you want I help you control youself"

Sasuke stayed silent thinking about the offer. Did he really need a superior's help?

"I'm the only one that can help you, since I have the sharingan too"

Sasuke's eyes got wide open

"You mean your from the Uchiha Clan too? It can't be possible!"

"No, I'm not. My former teammate gave it to me before passing away (a/n: I cried at that point of the manga), but that's none of your business. Are you accepting or not?"

"I guess, I really don't want to earn suspicions"

"I'll come tomorrow at about 6pm"

"Hai"

With that Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke sighed, turned around, and knocked the door.

He waited 10 secs. until a blond, blue eyed boy opened the door.

a/n: you guys like it? I won't continue if I don't receive reviews, or at least know u like it. Sorry 4 the errors, I tried my best not to slang…


	2. New Neighboor

YAOI, PROBABLY GONNA CONTAIN LEMONS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A/N: OMG! I CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL TO SEE ABOUT 11 REVIEWS, MOST OF THEM SAYING FOR ME TO CONTINUE!! 4 UR KINDNESS, I'LL WRITE MORE!!!!!

Sasuke is a vampire, almost ready to fulfill his goal, he only needs to complete his last

mission. What is it? Finding a MATE!!! SasuXNaru, Yaoi, M Rated, Probably Lemons, Spoilers

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Sasuke found himself staring at the boy that lied before him. He was beautiful, Sasuke couldn't find another word for him. Amazingly beautiful, Sasuke corrected himself. The boy was a blond (which probably meant he was stupid), had azure eyes, was a little shorter than him, not to mention topless…making Sasuke tremble because of the beauty in front of him. Maybe this was the reason Kabuto had said something about yaoi.

"Hai?"

Sasuke was speechless. Somehow, he couldn't manage words to come out. Out of the blue, he slapped himself hard enough to regain consciousness.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke…….. I'm your new neighbor……….. I'm also new …….in this town, so could you,, umm, show me around. I would ……especially …….need to know where's the closest…… and best mall" Sasuke struggled to say these words.

"Umm..sure! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Don't forget it!! Let me just get dresses. Come in if you want"

"Ok"

With that Naruto let Sasuke, not knowing that letting a this person in was the worst mistake he could have done in his entire life since his normal lifestyle could change into something awful and twisted…forever………….

A/N: Yay! 2nd chptr up! sorry it wasn't long, but I had 2 leave it in a cliff hanger…hehe 8) Next chaptr should be up within today and 3 days cuz of school. 


	3. Deadly Friend

YAOI, PROBABLY GONNA CONTAIN LEMONS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A/N: OMG! I CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL TO SEE ABOUT 11 REVIEWS, MOST OF THEM SAYING FOR ME TO CONTINUE!! 4 UR KINDNESS, I'LL WRITE MORE!!!!!

Sasuke is a vampire, almost ready to fulfill his goal, he only needs to complete his last

mission. What is it? Finding a MATE!!! SasuXNaru, Yaoi, M Rated, Probably Lemons, Spoilers

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Omg! I never noticed the last chapter was so TINY!!! Since I wrote it at different times I didn't notice!!! Anyway, thnks, 4 the reviews! luv em all!! I may also be slow cuz I'm also writing a crappy Naruto Idol story. I never knew I could write so good: ) : )I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm also sorry this chapter took so long!

Naruto's house was exactly what sasuke expected from a human. Normally, vampires like him were totally clean and organized, never a hair out of order, but Naruto's house

was so….. so like Naruto. It was wild, messy, and very unpredicting! The house had clothes everywhere and everything was out of place. The dishes weren't washes, and there where socks on the fan!! Yet the house had it's certain beauty. Its colors where smooth colors, orange and blue. Contrasts, yet amazing.

"Sorry for the BIG mess…jeje, I'm kinda lazy…"Naruto's sweet voice shook Sasuke from his thoughts and amazement.

"It's ok…."

"Naruto…is someone in here..?" a sinister voice asked from down the hallway.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around. Who was that person? Sasuke thought. One thing he was for sure….that person…it reeked of blood. Out of the hallway came a petite red-head eye-brow less boy(a/n: can all guess who he is by now) that was covered in many layer of cloth and had a BIG gourd in his back. The kanji for love was tattooed in the left part of his forehead. Weird.

"Yes, Gaara! This is our new neighbor, Uchiha Sasuke. He comes from, uhhh, where did you come from again?" Naruto asked/informed.

" Uhh, Canada!" Sasuke said, desperately looking for a place, not really caring where.

"Uhh, ok. Sasuke, this is Gaara"

Sasuke reached out a hand. "Hello"

Gaara did not reach out a hand. He only stood in the same spot, not moving a muscle, arms crossed. "Hi" Even his voice gave out a feeling of hate. Could this guy be Naruto's boyfriend? Was he already taken? Seeing the worried face in Sasuke's face Naruto took action.

"Gaara has been my best friend since I was in Pre-k"

"I see" at this, Sasuke was glad. Until now, the blonde was his first choice mate. But he still had to check for a girl, I mean, he did prefer a girl, but a boy would be the same anyway.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?"

"Yeah"

"Well, anyway Gaara, I'm gonna take Sasuke to the nearest mall, since he has no clue about where things in this city are like" Naruto said smiling a goofy smile.

When he smiled, Naruto looked extremely cute and sexy, the little kitten-like marks on his cheeks standing upward. Maybe he is a kitten on the bed, Sasuke though with a horny smile, which thank goodness nobody saw.

"Seriously, ARE you ok,?

"Yeah"

"Well, let me just dress up and we'll leave, meanwhile just stay here and talk with Gaara, even though he doesn't talk a lot"

Gaara glared at him. Naruto just chuckled. When Naruto left Gaara looked at Sasuke with an intense glare.

"Sit" he ordered with a note of death in his voice. Sasuke did as told, not wanting to anger the demon in front of him.

"Sasuke, was it? Naruto has been my best friend since childhood. He helped me overcome from the darkness, let go of my past, and live something more enjoyable that didn't include killing people. We live together since we both share a similar past, both of us knowing most of this world's worst pains. We, for if you needed to know or where curious, are not boyfriends, but if something ever happens to him, I swear you'll never see another tomorrow. I don't want anything harming him, physically or mentally, and strictly NO KINKY STUFF! That is if you don't want to face certain pain, the death."

Wow! Sasuke never though this boy could talk so much! Of course, he probably would break the so called "rules" since of course, he was already dead, and there was no way he could feel pain, since he didn't feel anything most of the pain, well, only physical pain. He** had** been suffered horrible mental pain since he was 8.

"Whatever"

"Oh and by the way, I **can** make you feel pain, vampire"

With these words said Sasuke froze, staring at Gaara. How in the hell did he know Sasuke was a vampire. No human could possibly tell.

"What are you? A dwarf, dragon, don't tell me fairy!?"

"I'm a demon, for your information. I have been assigned to protect Naruto for some time, since he is wanted by the Akatsuki. We can't have that, can we?"

Sasuke flinched at those words, as he recalled those memories he for long wanted to erase from existence…..

A/N: WOW! I didn't have much time to use the computer, so sorry if this chapter took about a week. Plus, I also have to find cool stuff to write, so I can't really do it all on one day. Nezt chapter, Sasuke's memories! If you have any words in Japanese you don't understand, feel free to ask me.


	4. Memories I

YAOI, PROBABLY GONNA CONTAIN LEMONS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A/N: OMG! I CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL TO SEE ABOUT 11 REVIEWS, MOST OF THEM SAYING FOR ME TO CONTINUE!! 4 UR KINDNESS, I'LL WRITE MORE!!!!!

Sasuke is a vampire, almost ready to fulfill his goal, he only needs to complete his last mission. What is it? Finding a MATE!!! SasuXNaru, Yaoi, M Rated, Probably Lemons, Spoilers

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Disclaimer: OMG! I 4GOT IT IN THE LAST 3 FICS!! bangs head against computer Masashi Kishimoto has a picture of me in the hall of fame in the category of "Most Attempts to Steal Sasuke and Neji"

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

a/n: Thanks to everyone who sent me a review. from this day on I'm gonna start answering ever single review (note, today for me is 14,11,06)……I'm sorry for those who wanted gaara as a dragon, but I already decided what each charie is gonna be, ok. Im sorry for the difficulties in earlier chapters. this is my 1st time using ff, so please have mercy :P..my goal from today too is making chapters above 1,000 words..no less..oopsie, I said Sasuke's memories last time, and it's actually Itachi's first, ok.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

**10 Years Ago At Itachi's School**

Itachi stared at the window, not caring what everyone else was doing. All he cared about was going home already. The day was nice, he though, staring even more. He was so concentrated that he didn't hear his teacher talk, since he knew anything she said was something that he already knew.

"Well, tomorrow, people from the red cross will come to ask for blood. We ask for you to cooperate and donate, who knows, maybe you'll end up saving the life of a person, but first, I'll need your parents and you to sign this form, so no charges are held against the school, for those who don't know." Saying this, his teacher handed out a blue paper with the form printed on it.

Itachi read over it, not knowing whether to donate his precious blood or not. His best friend, Shisui Uchiha, nudged him in the elbow, knowing that would get Itachi's attention.

"We should donate. I'd be really happy if my blood helped someone's life."

"Fine, I guess."

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

The next day, Itachi went to school, dreary from not sleeping well, but still alert. He took the bus, which was always crowdy, but he managed. As always, someone would move out from a chair, knowing it was better not to mess with an Uchiha, especially Itachi. Itachi and Shisui were like gods in that school, girl all over them, some boys all over them too, even teachers. They did get annoyed by that, always being chased and stalked, but after a while, you'd get used to it. When he go to school, Itachi immediately searched for his friend and walked to class with him. First class: science, the class where he had to donate blood, oh goodie.

As he entered, he noticed only a few kids where there, and it was only one minute before the class started, which meant they didn't want to be laughed at for not wanting a needle being stuck inside their arms, or they just had blood phobia.

They settled themselves in their usual chairs, everyone just dying to get to sit next to them. A bell ringed.

"Well kids. Those who brought the paper singed please put them on top of your chairs, I'll just come by and pick it up."

Everyone inside took out the blue paper form and waited for the teacher to collect it. As the teacher passed by Itachi and grabbed his form, she looked at it and smiled. "Don't know why I'm not surprised"

Itachi stared clueless at her, but she just walked off to her desk. As if on cue, the people from the red cross came in, but they weren't what Itachi expected. Normally people who work at a red cross shouldn't be extremely white and pale, unlike the people that came, and second, there seemed to be a hint of red in their eyes. He leaned closer to Shisui and almost whispering said "Be alert. They seem suspicious"

"Yeah, especially how uniquely pale they are. Let's hope those aren't the ones that are gonna pin that needle into us"

Itachi got comfortable in his seat again and looked at the guys. All of them had a bloody aura, that was for sure, but unluckily for Itachi, they were all looking at him, seeming to just go over to him and kill him.

"Well hello. Class these men are from the red cross. One by one the will come by your seat and do whatever they have to do to you. To each tell them what your blood type is."

A few kids mumbled, knowing they didn't want to go through that. The guys took a while to get to Itachi, but when they did they seemed unusually happy.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi"

"An Uchiha ehe? Blood type?"

" A positive"

The 2 guys looked at each other hungrily.

"Rare blood you have there, as rare as your last name"(1)

So that's why the teacher had smiled. Uchiha blood was special, for you were famous once you had it. Lucky person who would get the blood.

"Kid, since you have a rare blood, we'll need to take you to the hospital for we can't take it here, it's too risky"

"Why"

"You wouldn't understand, kid."

"I'd appreciate if you didn't call me kid, sir, I find it kind of rude, unless you don't want to see sunlight again"

The two guys just stared at each other and laugh, making Itachi start loosing his patience and calm behavior.

"He's perfect."

"Damn right"

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

With his parents' and teacher's permission, Itachi had to go to the hospital. A little afraid of what those guys were going to do to him. When they got there, Itachi was sent to a dark room. He stayed there for a while until the one of the guys opened the door and shut it behind them making the room totally dark.

"Why is it dark in here? Don't you need at least some light to take out my blood?"

"Oh dear. Kid, you have amazingly delicious blood. You have such good blood, you have earned our praise. Sadly, this is the end for you. Prepare to become part of the undead."

With that, Itachi heard a laugh and started moving around. _What the heck are those guys?_ he though, in his mind thinking of a list of all fictional monsters there were.

_Werewolves, no. Zombies, who knows. Vampires? _Oh yeah, that rung the bell. The _did_ work at the red cross, and they _did_ look extremely pale, not to mention the red eyes.

"Stay away, vampire"

"You're really as smart as we thought. No wonder you're an Uchiha. You even come with the deadly aura included!"

"Crap" This was probably it for Itachi.

"By the way, we are the Akatsuki, and soon, you'll be one of us."

Itachi felt the hands of the other guy grabbing him from his back. He screamed as he felt two teeth sink into his neck into his veins. This so was fucking bad. He felt his blood pressure start to fade, Itachi struggling to be released. He somehow felt himself go pale. He didn't have any more energy to stand up, so he was in the other guy's mercy. He felt the teeth get out of his neck.

"By the way, my name's Kisame, and you'll be my new partner."

With that Kisame cut his arm, making it bleed and put his arm in front of Itachi's mouth.

"Suck"

Itachi lost control of himself, needing blood, and started sucking, feeling a weird mixture in his stomach. He kept on sucking.

"I think that's enough", Kisame yanked his hand from Itachi's mouth.

Itachi fell to the ground, Kisame letting him go, and he started licking Itachi's wound. Somehow it healed. When he was done he walked towards the door.

"I'll come back for you in the morning, Itachi"

Itachi just stayed there screaming in pain, just wanting to die.

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

**(1)I don't really know I a positive is rare but, it is a world made by _me_**

Sorry if I made itachi ooc, it was really hard to make a story of him. Pretty hard character……Thanks! Please review! Don't care if it's good or bad, just do it! XD


	5. Memories II

YAOI, PROBABLY GONNA CONTAIN LEMONS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

OMG1 My mom took the comp. form me for a week! it burned!! but at least I'm back now.. twitch

Sasuke is a vampire, almost ready to fulfill his goal, he only needs to complete his last mission. What is it? Finding a MATE!!! SasuXNaru, Yaoi, M Rated, Probably Lemons, Spoilers

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Disclaimer: Hn, no naruto character is mine, they're masashi's, ok, but this neji keychain is mine, ALL MINE..YAY!!!

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

a/n: I really do enjoy posting stories here in ff. I've written stories in a notebook of other things but I hated my ideas for them, and now, I know people like them. cuz of the pretty reviews, I'll keep on updating faster! I'm sorry if I made itachi a little ooc. sorry, for this is _another_ flashback, you must be killing me by now. I congratulate FastForward for writing the best stories I've read in my life!

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

**10 Years Ago**

Pain.

That was all Sasuke could feel. _Why did I do this?_ and eight year old Sasuke asked himself. Why? He already knew the answer to that. Iachi. He wanted to overcome him. His father always priding over Itachi. Always being the best and most wonderful child. Oh, how Sasuke hated his brother? Yet there he was, in his brothers arms when he was too weak to even stand up, his brother saving his life. Sasuke had over trained to and extreme point. A deadly extreme point. All he could do know was stay in his brother's arms and hope he could make it.

They were almost at the hospital, two more blocks to go. Sasuke tried his best to stay conscious, but he knew he would last only about half a minute more until he did, which he didn't ant to because it showed he was weak.

All Sasuke remembered seeing last was a nurse in the hospital as Itachi opened the hospital doors.

**OoooO**

Sasuke opened his eyes. Not remembering what had happened he tried to stand up but something didn't let him. He looked up to see he was in a hospital bed with many wires around him and there were some metal things strapping him down into the bed. _What where those for? _Then everything came back to him. How he had been too weak to even stand up and had been rescued by none other than his brother. His bloody older brother.

"I see you've woken up, little brother"

Sasuke turned to see Itachi there, quiet as a mouse, still as chair.(a/n: I know, could find any other words ... jeje) No wonder he hadn't seen him.

"For the info, you can't get out from the chair until 2 more days lucky you I was there, if not you would've died." Itachi couldn't help smirking.

Sasuke tried to get out of the chair and get his brother, but stopped himself before he could get hurt. He already suffered enough.

**OoooO**

When Sasuke got home after the last day of his at the hospital, he, instead of feeling relieved and happy, actually wanted to go back. He had only come home to find his father **AND** his mother praising his brother this time. Instead of hearing all the welcomed backs from his father and mother he stomped to his room and locked it, ignoring all of the joy from his parents. The only thing he did notice was that his brother was a bit paler than usual, not that the Uchihas weren't pale and their black hair(well most of them have it, or at least dark hair) made them look even more pale.

**OoooO**

Sasuke opened his eyes only to find out he had slept the entire afternoom. He recalled all that had happened to him, checked his watch, and got out of bed. It was about 10:00 p.m. Why had he waken up? He had been dreaming that his brother just died and he was all alone with his parents forever more. Such a nice dream it had been, but it was far away from reality. Sasuke knew it would never happen because it was just … _impossible._ That word represented Sasuke's happiness and life. He got up to get a glass of water and snack on something, for he had not eaten anything. When he closed his door he heard screaming. Itachi's and his father's voices again. He hadn't heard it because since his brother had been often yelled at, he decided to make his room a bit soundproof.

He quickly walked downstairs, trying to not be noticed, for he would be in trouble if he was. When he started on the first step his father started walking up and stopped in front of him.

"Sasuke, don't be like your brother." With that said, he left to his room.

Sasuke stood there shocked. All his life, his parents wanted him to become exactly like his brother. Perfect. Elite. A prodigy. Now, on that one night, they come and say the don't want him to become like him. Something truly big must have happened to make his dad change his thoughts so quickly and clearly.

**OoooO**

It had been about a month since the minor Uchiha had been told those shocking words from his father. Sasuke had given it a lot of thought since then. Obviously Itachi had done something weird or catastrophic. He also had heard that Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's former best friend, had drowned himself. The note he had left said something about the Uchiha clan becoming useless and having no hope. Coincidence or not, that Sasuke didn't know. He had noticed his brother was even paler now. Something was wrong with him. Sasuke checked his watch. 11:00 pm. Pretty late. He needed to get a glass of water. Hid throat was as dry as a desert. Opening his room, he heard screams. _What the fuck is going on?_ That was all that came through his mind.

He ran downstairs, not knowing if it would have been better just to hide, for he heard his _father_ screaming in pain. Oh yeah, something was definitely weird. His father only screamed when he was mad and never yelled in pain. When he got downstairs, the one shocking scene, that one scene that would haunt him all his life, was right there in front of him, terrorizing Sasuke to the core of his cold, emotionless heart. Right ion front of him, was his mother lying on the floor. Dead. Then there was his father, being forced from the ground by none other than his brother Itachi. A vampire. Draining his father's blood.

_Move you idiot! _Somehow, his body wouldn't bulge. It just stayed there. No movement at all.

"Well, hello there Sasuke. I was just about to get you. Thanks for saving me the trouble"

"You BASTARD!"

With that, Sasuke punched his feet to get them to move and started running, tears on his face. Why had his brother done this? Sasuke headed to the door, not rally knowing what to do, when he felt something grab him by the shirt and pull him from the ground.

"I don't want to die!!!"

"Foolish baby brother. I won't kill you, I won't let you live either. If you want to live, then run, brother, run like the coward you are, and desperately cling to life like the fool you are."

With that, Sasuke felt something brush against his neck and teeth sinking into his skin into his veins. He squirimed but couldn't help it. He was trapped. Trapped like a birds in a cage, now way outside unless your master allows you to. He then felt his pulse start slowing down. His brother stopped, leaving a confused Sasuke on the floor. Then, Itachi cut himself a bit in his elbow and made Sasuke suck it. Sasuke himself couldn't help it. He _needed_ blood or else he wouldn't have made it. Itachi pulled his arm away from Sasuke, since his little brother just wouldn't stop on his own accord and left Sasuke on the floor to become one like himself.

Sasuke laid on the floor, crying, panicking, and shuddering. His brother was going to pay…..

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

A/N: Man, that took time. sorry ppls, the next story goes back to the present, okies! thanks for all the reviews…sorry for those itachi lovers out there. ;; pls don't kill me runs away to hide


	6. Going to the Mall

YAOI, PROBABLY GONNA CONTAIN LEMONS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sasuke is a vampire, almost ready to fulfill his goal, he only needs to complete his last mission. What is it? Finding a MATE!!! SasuXNaru, Yaoi, M Rated, Probably Lemons, Spoilers

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto …. well, it would actually be full of YAOI!! except for shikaXtema!!!! since u don't see that in cn or sj….. u can say it's not mine!!! snifff

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

a/n: I'm gonna try to make longer chapters….for those with q's, they'll all be answered in the following chapters cuz at the beginning I said it was a high school fic so in this chaptr. the high schoolness starts…remember they're seniors cuz they're 18… for those who were wondering this fic will probably be quite long… andddd I'M ALMOST GONNA GET UZUMAKI CHRONOCLES!! BELIEVE IT!!! b.t.w., my stories may have spoilers

LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL

"Sasuke…. wake up will ya"?"

Something, or actually someone shook Sasuke to Earth from flashback land. He was back in the room, apparently, the blond had come back to the room, fully dressed, in a very **seductive** way. He had black leather pants, apparently, that were kinda to small for him. He also had a fishnet shirt with a small orange hoodie. It TOTALLY showed his abs! Sasuke didn't realize he was staring and went to bimbo land again.

"Sasuke, what are you staring at?"

'The Death Glare' by Gaara shook Sasuke again back to Earth. _Did I fucking stare at him again? God, even worse… around that demon. (_a/n: the demon gaara is isn't of the devil, b.t.w., I only got it because Gaara has.. I mean had a demon inside)

"Well come on Sasuke" Naruto said loudly, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him towards the door. "By Gaara, come back later"

_I guess this isn't a normal kid_(a/n: I mean as in a normal person who isn't that nice) _. He's way too energetic and friendly. I guess he's just... nice, that's all._

"Don't try **anything" **Gaara whispered from behind, loud enough for only Sasuke to hear, making the Uchiha flinch.

He definitely had to watch his back with this raccoon-eyed kid. He pondered on how much eyeliner that guy must use a week, but then, that must've been a birthmark or something like that.

He got pulled out of the house with a huge amount of energy. Weird for a normal human. Maybe this guy wasn't human. That would be possible for the boy had whisker like marks, which fox demons had. Just the thought broke Sasuke's heart, because if he wasn't human, he couldn't get the boy for himself.

"Dude, are you alright? Is it normal for you to space out a lot or something cuz I'd rather you to say it now than later"

"No. It isn't. It's just that, I'm a little dizzy since this is a new place and all". That was a safe move to play, but it wouldn't last long.

"Ok. The nearest mall is called Leaf Mall. Don't ask me where that came from."

"That'll be fine"

They walked into the lobby and out of the apartments. Orochimaru had a lot of money, which was now surprise in why he had been bought a high in luxury apartment for the time being, but what about the blond? He must be working in a hard job, which seemed odd. The blond, like mentioned earlier, seemed somewhat dumb. (**a/n: no offense to blonds out there)**

They arrived into Naruto's car, which totally shocked Sasuke. Naruto had an enormous car of the year. It had a tv, no scratches, and worked like if it was brand new. It even had it's own map/computer!

Sasuke just stood there; pondering on how the heck Naruto had a car like that.

"What's wrong, Sasu_-chan_? Is it the car? Don't worry, I didn't steal it or anything. It belongs officially to me. You see, Gaara helps me a lot. Not just by paying rent, but everything else I need too. Even a job. That is why I am so grateful to Gaara-kun. He gave me everything I needed, since… well, something happened in my life and he pulled me away from it. Now come one or they'll close the mall."

Every single word shocked Sasuke. Especially the Sasu-_chan_ part. Was Naruto gay to? The mere thought excited Sasuke. That would make his life a whole lot easier. As for everything else, normally demons didn't help humans in any way. They normally despised them and even killed them. What was wrong with this one? _Or had he, by a one out of a thousandth chance, actually gotten the death ring. _All of that puzzled Sasuke. He didn't know what to believe in a situation like this one. What was he gonna do? _I shouldjust go along with my normal plans and ask that Gaara later._

"I see. Nice car. You got yourself a good friend there. _More like monster._

"I know. Thanks." Naruto started to get in as well Sasuke, both putting the seatbelts on in unison. Naruto chuckled to himself at that. As he drived, Naruto started talking to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke… where do you came from?"

"Canada"

"Oh yeah. Why did you move from a great place like Canada to Tokyo **(A/N: Yah, they're in japan, yeah)**"

"Research for my job. You see, I work as a detective. I suspect a criminal I've been searching for lives here in Tokyo." Although part of that was true, Sasuke didn't tell him the exact details of his job. The job he had been doing behind Orochimaru's back.

"Oh! That's awesome. Maybe you could help me with this great case I have. I call it the case of Naruto's missing socks that mysteriously disappeared." With that Naruto laughed at himself because lof his foolishnesses.

_He looks rather cute when he laughs. _

"Someday, Naruto, someday…"

With that they arrived at the mall. Naruto found parking rather easily for being a Saturday. It was probably because that same day all the malls closed at dawn…. and Naruto was the only one that didn't know……

**A/N: YAY! I got some ideas so probably the story will get longer. Sorry for the delays, but I promise I'll update faster for today WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL (INCLUDING FINALS)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PARTAAAY! I made double chocolate cookies for my brother and me to celebrate. YATTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! parties and dances Nobody saw that, lols, yeah. Yesterday I got into my hyper mode because I ate too much candy. I couldn't control myself. shudder but now, I have and excuse for it was my last day in that dreaded bloody school of mine. Sayonara. Ja ne! **


	7. Sunday Afternooms

YAOI, PROBABLY GONNA CONTAIN LEMONS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sasuke is a vampire, almost ready to fulfill his goal, he only needs to complete his last mission. What is it? Finding a MATE!!! SasuXNaru, Yaoi, M Rated, Probably Lemons, Spoilers

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Disclaimer: Masashi is merciless….. glares at him he won't let me have them, not even shino sniff

** ¡!¡#(&.///--\\\.&)#¡!¡ **

**Crushedboy776: **I think all the other reviews say otherwise. Teme

**a/n: I also like itasasu so in some part of my story it may have it. don't worry, I'll warn you when it comes. if any of you want a specific pairing here just tell me and I'll decide whether to put it or not.**

** ¡!¡#(&.///--\\\.&)#¡!¡ **

The mall, like Naruto had said, was really big. It had 5 floors of parking and five floors inside the mall. It was decorated nicely and elegantly. But the weird thing was that almost nobody seemed to be inside. Why was such a great and elegant mall empty on a weekend? The only people that seemed to be there were the employees of stores, security guards, and janitors. Weird. **(a/n: I know, I say that word a lot) **

"Hey Naruto, why isn't anyone here? I mean… it's a weekend, aren't humans..I mean people supposed to hang out here and stuff on weekends?"

"I noticed the same thing. We'll ask someone along the way, I guess"

They passed stores, most of them being fats foods or clothing stores. Something weird was going on here. Sasuke switched to Sharingan eyes.

_Just as I thought_. He smirked. No wonder it all seemed empty. It was Sunday, and in most places, malls close at 5 pm, just to follow religion, since they said the Sabbath was for rest. All creatures being atheists (1), Sasuke didn't really take a brake or anything. He just kept right on. The kept passing various of colorful stores when they approached a janitor. They needed some answers, so why not? The janitors cap covered his eyes, making him look rather sinister.

"Excuse me; do you know why the whole mall is empty? It seems rather weird that it's open yet nobody comes."

The janitor still did not show his eyes. All he did was raise up his arms. He started making sings with his hands. First he made a pistol sign except with to fingers. Then put his hands together. Then the same except the thumb and pinky were standing up.** (a/n: guess what they, r, though I'm horrible at describing them)**

Sasuke got the message loud and clear.

**-Start of Flashback-**

_Sasuke didn't know anything about the human. His whole life of before he had became a vampire had been erased. All he remembered was that. he had to kill his brother at all costs to avenge his clan. Currently, Orochimaru was giving him some small classes on how humans behaved before he went to the human world, or else he would stand out like a nail. The classes were boring, for the humans had nothing special. They all lived these horrible stressful lives. For all he had been taught, a normal family consisted of four. Normally one male and one female adult humans, the other two probably being off springs and the gender of the kids being random. The woman was usually a housewife, and had to take care of the kids and the house in a never ending chaos. The man usually had a job at an office, which was often stressful, a mediocre salary and some financial problems. The kids most likely also had mediocre lives, being taunted by others and having problems with grades. Oh yeah, human life sucked at the most._

"_Ok, Sasuke. No we'll talk about how creatures of our own world interact with humans. You see, we can't let them figure us out, so everyone of us made a secret language with hands. When a human is nearby, we use them to not cause any suspicion. We call them hand signs and every single magical creature that one day goes to the human world knows them."_

_The Uchiha sighed with relief at the thought of something finally interesting. Orochimaru could be such a pain sometimes. _**(a/n: lol, reminds me of shika) **_Sasuke listened closely as his master continued the lecture._

_Who thought such a small topic could turn out to take so much. Of course, Orochimaru's excessive flashbacks of his young life had to do lots with it. It really showed how the snakeish vampire missed his old life and friends. _**(a/n: I know, totally ooc) **_Anyways, Sasuke had gotten very frustrated. Not only did he have to learn the about 30 different signs between creatures, but he had to learn ALL the freaking languages every race of human had made!! What was with them! Having to invent over seven thousand languages!!! **(2)** And most of them were different. The poor Uchiha had to learn how to speak, write, and correctly use the grammar in every single language. _

'_Kami-sama' Sasuke thought, finishing the 3,000th language. Vampires were very fast in learning all sorts of things. It had taken Sasuke a week to learn almost half of the languages. _

_He sighed, falling back, drifting to sleep…_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Naruto, can you go ahead? Just start picking some clothes that you think would fit me and I'll go in a while. Just give me your cell phone number."

"Hai! You won't be disappointed. My number is"

"Wait, let me get mine"

Sasuke got his cell phone out, it being a Motorola Razr **(a/n: that's one of the coolest cell phones were I live, they're very popular, ok) **

"Nice cell, ok, 568- 2905"

"Got it" Sasuke had gotten used to using the cell phone, so he touched the buttons fastly.

With that Naruto turned around and headed to a store.

"Nice"

"What?"

"Getting him away so easily. Now, for your question, as you may have noticed, creatures like us invade this place on Sunday noons. It's the same as coming here any other day except we can talk about our real selves and be in our real forms."

With that, the 'janitor' took of his uniform and turned into dog demon. **(a/n: I imagine this very flashy)**

"Everyone should be arriving soon already"

"Hn"

"I'll give you a small tour, since you're new to this and all, 'kay?

"Fine"

"By the way, my name is Sai. Yours is?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"An Uchiha? Lucky and unlucky you. Harsh life you must have had there, didn't ya?"

"Yeah"

"Anyways, let's start. First of all, for if you had any doubts, humans don't know about this because of genjutsu, any human who comes here will think it's sealed shut. And not see anything. Just for those teenage humans, we cast a ninjutsu on the entrances so that only creatures can come in."

"Then why did my friend Naruto there pass?"

"Obvious, he's a creature."

That left Sasuke shut. _Why hadn't Naruto ever told him about that, I mean, normally creatures could sense other creatures. Why hadn't his senses felt Naruto? What was Naruto?..._

** ¡!¡#(&.///--\\\.&)#¡!¡ **

**(1) an atheist is a person that doesn't believe in any gods**

**(2)there are actually more than 3,000 languages**

**A/N: Finally! I finished… now I have everything planned! pls review!!!**


	8. Cat Fights at a Restaurant

Disclaimer: I have begged, and begged on my feet, even offered all of my money!!!! masashi won't give me any, not even shino, sniff

Warnings: YAOI, VAMPIRE FIC, HIGH SCHOOL FIC,

**Crushedboy776: **Why don't u just leave me alone? u really must have no life o spend ur time trying to scare other people….

**that guy above says that if I continue writing this story he'll report me…. sigh… immature… I don't give a dam about flames unless they tell me how to make my stories better , by the way I don't have beta but I have an autocorrect thing so, that'll do**

**a/n: I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but I'll be updating a lot, ok, b.t.w. the high school part starts in this or the next chapter.**

Last time:

That left Sasuke shut. _Why hadn't Naruto ever told him about that, I mean, normally creatures could sense other creatures. Why hadn't his senses felt Naruto? What was Naruto?..._

Sasuke pondered on that and decided he would ask the blonde when he finished his business here.

"Does he have a small penis?"

Sai had crossed the line. How vulgar of him.

"How the fuck, should I know?"

"It seemed to me that you were both dating or something, haven't you laid him?"

"God, I'm not dating him, he's just my neighbor, nothing else"

"Then I should go ask him out!"

"NO"

"Why so overprotected? I though you were just neighbors… You like him, don't you"

Sasuke blushed lightly, something he would never, ever do. _GODDAMN IT, why the fucking hell am I blushing, I'm an Uchiha for Itachi's sake! _Sasuke mentally slapped himself for his uncold behavior. His heart was supposed to be surrounded by very, very thick layers of ice, and he was gonna keep it that way. God, he was supposed to be emo, not in love. _Get yourself together goddamn it! _Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I do NOT like him. But he is my friend so I must help him in a way, right?"

"Fine. So, where are you from?"

"Underneath the surface. **(a/n: in the story there's no devil or god so don't get the wrong idea)"**

"I would have never guessed! I though you were from heaven, seeing how lovely you are!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Dude, one tip of advice, get a life!"

Naruto looked around many, many stores. Who knew looking for clothes could be so hard! To get his own clothes, he normally walked through JCPenney trying to find an orange or ramen related shirt on sale. But this was different, very, very different. He was shopping for a mega hot guy.

_MEGA HOT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!_

**_Aw come on, you like the Uchiha so get with him already!(1)_**

_But, but.. liking other guys is wrong!! AND I DON'T LIKE HIM! I should just stay with my crush on Sakura!_

_**You mean that pink haired bitch! She doesn't even like you!**_

_She'll come to like me sooner or later, with my awesome hot personality!_

_**Hot my ass! Snap back to the real world baka(1)**_

_I am in the real world you inconsiderate fox!_

_**INCONSIDERATE! I'm giving you tips on how to hook up a mate 24/7 and all you can come up with is that!**_

_Shut up you teme(2)! Nobody asked for your lame tips! _

_**Oh you'll pay brat!**_

_How?_

_**Kukuku, you'll see!**_

_Whatever you stupid fox!_

The blond kept on, not seeing any creature for he was too stupid to notice.

The minor Uchiha looked around the mall. Who knew so many creatures could come to one place at the same time. At the moment, he felt claustrophobic, and was shuddering.

He walked into the nearest restaurant, not caring which he entered, for his stomach was starving. He still had a little blood in his mouth so he could only eat a little. _Bite me._

He sat in a table at a corner, the most far away from a crowd as possible.

This day was totally depressing, yet at the same time happy. In one side, he had met a possible mate in just the first day, on the other side, he totally didn't know what he was going to do the next day at high school. From what he had read, he didn't even know how the heck Orochimaru had got him into a senior yea when Sasuke had only gone to school until third grade. Probably, he would never know, so why ponder about it?

In a matter of seconds, a blond haired girl with a long bang covering her right eye and a ponytail popped into his table.

"Hello, my name is Ino and I will be your waitress tonight! What would such a handsome man as you want to this lovely afternoom!"

_What the fuck! Is she flirting with me? _That Sasuke thought, for the girl was twirling her light blonde hair with her finger, a pen and notebook being held in the other hand. The girl was obviously a land mermaid. She had some scales on her feet, visible because she had a skirt on, color aquamarine.

"Umm, miss Ino was it?"

"Yeah"

"Do you happen to have food for vampires? As in, with at least a drop of blood in it?"

"Your lucky day, honey! Two pounds of blood just arrived, not counting the fact that there's a sale on blood today!"

_Thanks goodness, Sasuke thought. He would have starved to death if it wasn't for his almighty luck._

"Perfect!" Relief was herd in Sasuke's voice. "I'd like to order a medium cheeseburger with extra tomatoes please."

"Fine, cutie. They'll be here in a flash."

Without even getting the chance to move, a pink haired girl pushed Ino out of the way mercilessly. With Ino on the floor, she stood up and tucked the hair in her face behind her ear.

"Hello there! Is there anything you need that this pig hasn't already ruined? Something like Love??!"

Sasuke twitched. These mermaid were crazy! (4)

"Umm, no thanks. I already have my eyed on another person you bitch"

The Uchiha was known to being merciless, and that was what he was being.

"See billboard brow! He didn't call me anything, now, get out Sakura!

"Hey pig, let him be the judge of that!" The rosette(5) pointed at Sasuke.

"The pink haired slut is more annoying."

Sakura's moth hung open. With that, Ino pushed her to another dimension.

_**(1)My version of the kyuubi in this fic is that it's actually his conscience, but Naruto had always visualized him as a fox.**_

_**(2)Baka means fool/idiot/dumb/stupid in Japanese**_

_**(3)Teme means bastard in Japanese **_

_**(4)Yeah, Sakura's a mermaid, even though Ino is more pretty.**_

_**(5)Lol, I got this from FastForward. I liked it so, here it is. Rosette**_

**A/N: I'm sorry I updated late. :( I promise I'll update soon if I get reviews please!**


	9. A New Gang

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, it would have so much NC-17 that no virgin eye would Handle it… MWAHAHAHAHAHAH, lol, naruto is masashi's

Warnings: YAOI, VAMPIRE FIC, HIGH SCHOOL FIC,

**--//--**

**Special Thanks to: **everyone who has reviewed, put me in they're fave authors and put my story in your fave stories! I really appreciate your support! you all get a mega triple chocolate cookie!

**a/n: ummm, just for you guys to know, I have about 30 chapters already planned, I just need to write them down. for those who haven't noticed yet I hate sakura and hinata and lee, so my fic will probably hate them… anyway, I'm foing this 550 piece jigsaw puzzle of a maze… more like a laberynth, and it's REALLY hard,MIGRANE**

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!!!!!! gosh, this has been the greatest and most expensive Christmas of all time! I GOT AN IPOD! YATTA! I also got a ds lite but I have to share it with my bro, yay, now I can play yoshi with baby Mario and brain age!!!!!**

**--//--**

Sasuke, rather happily and fast, finished eating his hamburger. He really hadn't eaten anything since the trip to the surface, and right now, his stomach was indeed really satisfied. He was about to walk out the door when Ino pulled him back, making him mumble something beneath his breath that seemed to be "Bite me"

"Hey sweetie, you're new here, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well check out that group over there, they're new to this place too" Ino pointed at a small group of creatures. One was rather chubby with spikey brown hair so you couldn't see clearly what he was. The one next to him had dark brown hair and seemed rather bored, he obviously was a half-genie.(1) Next to him was a girl with four spiky blonde buns, she had some feathers around her hair. A phoenix.(2) Next to her was a blue/purplish haired girl who seemed to be blushing. She was somewhat pale, and her description described that of a half unicorn.(3) Unicorn were extremely shy, therefore connect to the fact that they are rarely seen. Then, totally obvious, a were-wolf in training. The boy had a white dog on top of his head and had two red arrows facing down on each cheek. (4)Then there was this, ok, Sasuke couldn't decide was it a boy or a girl? This, uh, creature had raven hair, but not as dark as his, with two long bangs holded with a beak at the bottom and a bun on his back. His appearance was feminine but he still didn't have any curves. This was one of the very few times Sasuke was actually confused. They seemed to be having a really good time.

"Hn"

Being the anti social jerk he was, Sasuke didn't go talk to them, didn't even bother to get near. he was about to get out of the shop when the phoenix grabbed him by the back.

"Yo, you new here?"(5)

"So what if I am"

"Just leave him Temari, can't you notice he's anti-social"

Sasuke just twitched.

"Nonsense, look, this is Hinata" she said pointing at the Unicorn. "Shikamaru" she placed her hand on top of the genie. "Dog boy, here is Kiba, This is Haku, don't worry, none know if he's a boy or a girl" she said grinning. Haku just glared at her.

"Finally, I'm Temari. We're missing one for my little brother is shopping right now. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Everyone gasped at his name.

_What the fuck is going on? God!_

"Dude, _AN _Uchiha. You're an Uchiha!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Dude, you're legendary! I can't even imagine how it feels to be you"

"Yeah"

This was starting to get annoying. so what if he was an uchiha? He had survived a massacre and was one of the last two of his clan. Why did they praise him?

"Sooooooo"

"Dude, you're a fucking prodigy"

"No, my, my, aniki is"

It hurt so much just to say those words. It was like ripping his soul out.

"Oh, we're sorry. We thought you were you're brother"

Now, it felt like if a blade was stabbed o his back.. Ok, now, he was angry.

"How can I be like that god damn bastard! HE'S A MURDER! not to mention a merciless one"

"Dude sorry." Kiba's dude was getting on his nerves. He took a deep breath.

Everyone else, of course except Kiba(no duh), realized this was a touchy subject for him, for he looked totally stoic now that he was out of his enraged stage.

"It's ok"

"Well, anywaaaaays, we were gonna go get a smoothie, care to join us?"

"No thanks, sorry, I have to go meet up with a friend."(6)

"Oh, ok"

He opened his black cellphone touched a button or two and dialed.

**--//--**

**(1) this came form the word genius, but I put shikamaru as a genie cuz I didn't know what to put him as, jeje**

**(2) lol, I got this form the way her fan once made me think of her as, uh, how do u say it in English, umm, those birds that have really big feathers and open them to attract the females, in Spanish you call them "pavo real" so if Melanie, you're reading this, please tell me how u said it in English, god damn how could I forget englsih!!! **

**(3)dunno where I got this from**

**(4)can anyone tell me how you call people like deidara and haku that are like, boy and girl, I don't know the word but I know there's word for it…. anyway, give me ideas to what creature Haku will be please! the one I think fits best will win**

**(5)I know, Temari seems kinda gangsty**

**(6)why do I keep on making sasuke really ooc! god damn**

**--//--**

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for three things

I updated late, sorry, the thing is I got my ipod early and I started using only itunes when in the computer

sorry for making this chappie short, the thing is, I get bored typing :( jeje -.- shame on me

I planned on starting the high school part in this chapter, but since my chapter are so short, well, u get the idea

Anyways, if u want a certain character to be a certain creature tell me in a review or message and I'll see if I put it. I'm open for ideas and the only thing is that it has to be a that character I haven't said what creature it is


	10. Photoshoot

Disclaimer: I blame masashi! I know he wants me too have them, but he just doesn't want to admit it.. sniff …. neither do I own the song

Warnings: YAOI, VAMPIRE FIC, HIGH SCHOOL FIC,

**565**

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update. There's a long list of things I have to do, since I entered school on Tuesday, but to repay here's this extralong chapter(well, longer than normal that is)

**565**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Gosh, this was one of the hardest jobs Naruto had ever experienced. He swore that if there in Ripley's Guinness of World Records, the hardest hob was this one. He was one of the well, lucky and unlucky, however you may put it people that came across this problem. This really hard problem that needed one's most concentration and thought, those which Naruto ultimately lacked. Helping a mega hottie choose clothes that reflect one's image was harder than that that he expected, yes, a hottie. Naruto swore this guy could turn any straight guy bi, or even gay. Naruto was totally straight, but this guy, this one guy was starting to turn him into what he thought he would never be. But, godamn it, he could help it, this guy was totally amazing in every aspect. He swore he had descended from heaven as a sex god. A purely angelic sexy badass one.

The guy walked like god, spoke like a god, dressed like a god, well, not totally like a god, for gods wore robes and stuff like that, meanwhile Sasuke wore cool clothes that reflected his personality, being totally cool, which were exactly what Sasuke probably needed.

So far, he had nothing. Solemnly nothing. He needed to find something nice that would impress the boy, something that he would be recognized for, but that probably wasn't going to happen. If he wasn't recognized before by lower classed people, he wasn't just out of the blue start being recognized by this probably rich boy. But if he was rich, why was he living in an apartment? Most likely he was going to move to a mansion, which would leave the poor blonde alone and without friends. If he hardly had any money to go to the new school he was going to start tomorrow, how was he going to impress anyone.

"Don't wanna be an American Idiot, don't want a"(1)

Naruto grabbed his cell phone and opened it.

"Ohayo"

"Oi, dobe, are you done yet? I'm done, what store are you in?"

"Umm, right, about that, I haven't found anything for a guy as hot as you so…… and don't call me dobe, teme" oops, that wasn't meant to come out.

"You think I'm hot?" Naruto just imagines Sasuke racing and eyebrow and smirking. God, what had he gotten himself into?

"…."

"Gosh, usuratonkachi, I didn't know you like me that much."

"TEME! I don't like you that way! Even you have to admit you're a nice piece of eye-candy!!!!" WTF! That sooo wasn't supposed to come out.

"You think I'm a nice piece of eye-candy" Stupid bastard, why did he had to be so slick.

"Forget about it, more importantly, I'm in Puma"

"And where might this store be, dobe?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you just got here, jeje. I guess ask a guard or something…"

"So what I came here to do with you I'm doing with a guard? Nice, dobe"

"Well, bye"

"Matane"

"The fuck?"(2)

"Kidding, dobe. Just wanted to mess with you"

"Well you certainly did"

"Bye"

Naruto hung up. What the heck was _that._ He had just called the raven hot, more importantly a nice piece of eye candy! What was wrong with him? He was straight!

This one guy was pulling a very, very internal and secret string, which normally was just left alone. No one did even think it was there.

The blonde sighed. What was wrong with him. Why was he always this cursed. Nothing to his name, nothing to his pocket, nothing to his heart. He looked around the very expensive shop, which along the years had been remodeled any times for it to expand. Now it held one fourth of the mall's size, and that was a lot to say, for the mall was enormous. Lucky wealthy guys that owned this place. Naruto envied them. Their money, luck, and more importantly happiness. No! He new he should not envy them, he would have lots happiness with Iruka-sensei, especially now that he would be able to see him every single day at school. For once, there was a bright side to things. That alone made the teen smile.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

The vampire rapidly asked directions to the closest guard and reached the store. This had gone great. The moron had totally messed up, he knew. Dam, it was so much fun doing this to the guy. He'd already gotten a strategy, which included a lot of teasing. H only had one thing to watch out for. Gaara. He knew the guy was part of the little groupie he had met a while ago, which meant he was in the mall. Bastard.

He got to the store, and man, it was big. About four flours, and quite a few miles. Dobe. Why the hell did he choose the damn big store? Hmph. Should he call him again? At the moment, that was the best choice. Plus, meanwhile he walked around, he could browse through some clothes, see what fit him best.

The doors had some kind of….. glass between the door and outside. Like a cage. What was he supposed to do now? How in the world could he enter the place? Oh goodie. He stepped closer to the doors, about to touch them. And that's when he screamed. And fell to the floor. Oh god, Sasuke had never been so scared! The doors had opened by themselves out of nothing! This was so strange! Calmly, he stood up, kind of excited. It was so rare for him to act this way. The doors closed again when he took one step back. He took another step forward, and the doors opened?! (3) He inspected the doors curiously. He then mentally slapped himself. _Get yourself together Uchiha, No time for fooling around, this is a mission for only one purpose, killing your brother. No get past these doors and go to the dumb blonde._ Sasuke went past the doors this time, totally serious and calm.

The store, he had to admit, had a very big and cool variety of clothes. At first he didn't find anything, but then he had found these really awesome clothes. Grabbing his phone, he dialed a number, called the blonde, and memorized directions. On the way, he found this awesome dark blue, high collar shirt and a pair of tight black pants. This would totally suit him. He checked the price tag. In total, he counted 259 dollars. That wasn't much, was it? He kept on walking and found a black shirt with a heart being stabbed by a katana. Pretty awesome from his point of view. He walked a while until he reached the blonde, who was sorting out through the clothes.

"Dobe, I didn't tell you my size" Well, he didn't even know his size before.

Naruto pouted and put his hands on his hips. "Well, you should've told me, you know teme"

"Hn"

"Is that all you can say!"

"Hn"

"Gahhhh! Well anyway, I couldn't find anything, as I said earlier at the…" Naruto stopped, blushing. "well, never mind. Have you found something?"

"Yeah. But I still need some more clothes dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe"

"Hn"

Here we go again. Lol.

**565**

Naruto and Sasuke had found various clothes. Well, mostly Sasuke, the basic reason being Naruto chose odd cheery colors.

"That was fun teme! Let's do it again some other day1"

"I don't think I'll need more clothes in a while, dobe"

"Hey, god you guys are perfect!" Someone grabbed the blonde and raven's hands, pulling them close. Closer than they should get. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breathing, even though the blonde couldn't feel Sasuke's, for the cold boy didn't need to breathe.

The boys looked up, only to be greeted by a tall brunette girl with wavy hair made in a haircut similar to Sasuke's. Behind her seemed to be what you call her 'crew'. One had a pale face, unusual light purple eyes that gave Naruto the chills, and long brown girly hair. Next to the boy was a guy with a high collar, same as Sasuke's, but it was green. He wore sunglasses and had spikey brown hair.

"Ohayou! God, I can't believe we found the perfect couple! My name is Renji! These are my partners, Shino and Neji. Would you be interested in working with us in a model photo shoot? It's free, you get paid, and it's for a new book called 'Icha Icha Pradise Yaoi Edition'!!! Did I mention you get paid a five hundred dollars per _photo_?"

"Oi, teme! let's join! I mean, it's cash and it's free!"

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto had no idea what Icha Icha Paradise was, did he? Much less what yaoi meant. Of course, he only knew because Orochimaru and Kabuto read it all the time. He smirked when he thought about what would happen if he said yes.

"Fine, dobe"

"Thanks! You guys really saved our day!" Renji handed them a paper with a map and instructions printed in it. "Just go to the place the map shows next Saturday at six and we'll start!"

"Yay! I finally go another job that pays well! Thanks for agreeing, Sasuke-teme! Anyway, who's Neji and who's Shino?". The blonde sure was happy.

"I'm Neji" the guy with long hair said.

"Hmph"

"Gaaack! Why does everyone I know have to be so cold! First Gaara, then Sasuke, now you guys! Is the world filled with cold r what! Did the sun explode or something?!?!"

"Hn"

**565**

(1)first person to guess this song gets a cookie! .

(2)For those who don't know, Japanese has some words that are classified for women and men. Matane is a way of saying bye, but only for girls, which makes Sasuke sound gay. get it?

(3)I was lying my ass of when writing this

**565**

I'm sorry Sasuke turned out very ooc. Just remember, this is my first story.


	11. Um

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT I NEED TO SAY THIS. PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING! I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA-CHAN!!!! I CAN'T HAVE A BETA FOR MY MEMORY IS CURRENTLY LACKING MEMORY**. **I NEED SOMEONE THAT OFTEN GETS ON THE COMPUTER AND IS WILLING TO DO THIS FOR FREE. LOOK AT THE BRIGHTSIDE; YOU GET TO READ THE STORY FIRST! **

**I will rewrite this fic in the beta-ed version and because I want to get to a plot quicker and will make each chapter longer. Please still read this fic and I love all of you reviwers. **


End file.
